My Turn Now!
by MrsAdrianIvashkov15
Summary: Rose goes overboard. Her one true love died...well she killed him... and her best friend just dumped her because she is depressed. She thinks there is no other choice then to take matters into her own hands.
1. Rose's Decision

**Ok… I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters *softly sobs…jokingly of course* Some changes in the plot were made. I will point them out as I go along. My idea came from the song "Your Guardian Angel" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

_RPOV_

I had to.

No one could save the black hole that is my heart.

The only choice was to go away. Forever.

By this I don't mean move or runaway.

Yes, I mean suicide.

To explain my situation better I must tell the stories that is my past.

After the well known Strigoi attack my one and only true love Dimitri was 'awakened' by that I mean brutally killed and brought back as the evil, no hearted Strigoi. I knew what I had to do then. After withdrawing out of the academy I took Adrian's money and went in search to kill my love. It was a very hard and long road but finally after a struggle I killed the man I loved forever. No matter how hard I try I can't feel anything but sadness and grief for his loss.

In order to barrow money I had to try to date Adrian for a little bit. No matter how hard anyone tried I couldn't be happy. I put on my robot face, answered when spoken to, started dropping homework and staying in my dorm room and crying myself to sleep. The news that pushed me over the edge was Lissa. Ever since I came back she would act weird and ignore me and after finally confronting her I got this reply: "Really Rose? Your wondering why I'm ignoring you? When you came back your all sobby sob and I can't be expected to be seen with a depressed blood whore. As far as I'm concerned our friendship is done." Her, Exact, Words,

So, you can now see why I am doing this. It's for my own good. The only two people in my lives are either dead or treating me like _I'm_ dead.

As I climb the ledge I knew I was failing and disappointing the people who cared and loved for me. My mother, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and even Abe tried to come and talk to me after seeing my condition. They are my biggest regret but the biggest reason I am deciding my life is no longer worth pursuing.

So, I wont.

I stood on the edge of the novice roof crying and looking down. This is it. This is for me. My life has always been for the Mori but this time, its all me.

"_YOU DON'T COME FIRST, THIS TIME I DO!!!" I yelled as I fell towards the ground getting ready for my eternal darkness. But, not before hearing someone scream "Rose, NOOOOOOOOO"_


	2. Life After Jump Lissa and Adrian POV

**Hey! Back again! The only thing that I own is the story plot…everything else goes to Richelle Mead. So, this is other peoples point of views on Rose's death. Or did she die…? Read to find out!!! :D**

_Lissa POV_

I was walking back from seeing Aaron and thinking about the mistake that killed me. The Queen said if I ever wanted to even think about becoming part of the royal court I had to drop Rose. I didn't want to but it was the only choice. I didn't want to see her depressed like this but I couldn't stand her letting me down. I really wanted to let her down gently but I couldn't.

"Really Rose? Your wondering why I'm ignoring you? When you came back your all sobby sob and I can't be expected to be seen with a depressed blood whore. As far as I'm concerned our friendship is done." Were my awful words to her. After that I made it a point to try and avoid her as much as possible. I didn't want word getting around to Tatiana.

I had almost reached my dorm when I heard a scream. I looked up to see Rose crying and I faintly heard her scream "This time its for me" or something along those lines right before she jumped. Because of the pills I am taking there would be no way I would ever be able to heal her so my first instinct was to run to her and cell anyone for help.

I approached her very cautiously because I didn't want to hurt her. After assessing the situation and realizing she had no pulse I called Adrian and Alberta. What I now notice was the piece of paper in her hands. In her sloppy writing with tear stains all over it she had written;

"Lissa, I could never be good enough for you. I'm gone so you don't have to worry. Adrian, I was never healthy for you. Mom, I am now no disappointment. I am dead. When I get to Hell hopefully Dimitri will be there for me. You guys tried to help me. It wasn't you, it was me. This was for me. Not anyone else. Me. Not Mori. 'Mori come first' not this time. I'll say hi to Mason for all of you. I'm sorry,

Rose"

I lay crying over her dead body when Adrian comes along with half the guardians and doctors. There is no hope. She is dead, I cry. She is wrong, another thing I cried. She is the best friend in the world. I am the one to blame. I look up to the sky, praying. "Dear God, Rose did nothing but good. Yes, in some ways it was a little naughty or not so rule abiding but she is…was wonderful. Please, let her be my guardian Angel. I loved her with all of my heart. And it has truly hurt me to have treated her this way. Thank you."

_Adrian POV_

Just by looking at her body I knew even if she survived it wouldn't be good. Oh, god, I wish she survives. She never really knew how much I loved her. From the outside you could see me making my little jokes about her but on the inside when she left for Dimitri I drank myself to sickness. But, of course being the Queens great-nephew I told everyone I had the flu.

After the doctors pronounced her dead Lissa and I fell into each other. We ride to the local hospital where they were going to do a autopsy and see what really killed her, when suddenly a small feint sound came from her. I was the first to get to her and realize it was her heart beating. She must've been in a coma. I told the doctors and they started examining her body again. They said it was a miracle she is breathing on her own. We soon arrived at the ER and she underwent surgery to heal her internal bleedings. We were asked to leave the room.

"Adrian, Lissa, what is going on? I got a call from the academy saying Rose is hurt very badly." Janie Hathaway came running in and up to us as Lissa immediately hugged her best friends mother. Her hard guardian shell exterior was broken and she looked like a nervous wreck. "It couldn't have been Strigoi, she would be at the school ward. What is it? Is my baby ok?" Wow. She just called Rose her baby. I, nor Lissa have heard those words come out of her mouth. I looked to Lissa, I didn't want to explain what happened.

"Well, Janie, Rose has been awful upset lately and she finally had enough. She tried to jump off the roof and kill herself. I found this letter in her hands when I heard her scream and fall. She was pronounced… dead…but as we were arriving to the ER she started getting a steady heartbeat. She is in surgery now." Lissa quietly told Janie. "Oh, no my baby! No, no, no this _can not_ be happening. Do either of you know why?" She said crying. Lissa handed over the piece of paper. You could suddenly see the soft subtle tears turn into horrible sobs from Janie. I couldn't take it. I had to get away. For everyone. They don't need to see a grown man cry and I couldn't stand them seeing it. Plus, I have to do my hardest to get into her dreams. She needs to see that there are people who love and care about her. I looked to Lissa, "I'm gonna go and try to see her. I have to leave I'm sorry… call me when she wakes up" _If she wakes up I thought to myself but didn't dare say. It hung in the air enough. _

_When I finally found a nurse and she told me where the mediation room was I went directly there. Not wasting time I went into her head. _


	3. Your Guardian Angel Lyrics

OK. I SAID THE SONG WAS GOING TO THIS STORY SO… WITHOUT FURTHER ADOOOO THE SONG AND WHAT PART I THINK FITS CERTIN CHARACTERSS!!! PS. SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE GONE (DIMITRI) OR NOT MENTIONED (MASON) PPS I FIND IT REALLY SAD ABOUT THE WHOLE 'EVEN IF SAVING YOU SENDS ME TO HEVAN' BC THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO MASON!! /3

**(LISSA)**When I see your smileTears roll down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**(JANIE)**I will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven**(DIMITRI) **It's okay. It's okay. It's are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the one**(LISSA)**I will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven(**ADRIAN**) Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heartPlease don't throw that awayCuz I'm here for youPlease don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**(MASON)**Use me as you willPull my strings just for a thrillAnd I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning gray**(MASON)**I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven


	4. Complete 360

**Ok.. This isn't going anywhere fast because I'm working on my other story Another Sad Love Story. You guys should check it out! I'm sorry if you guys don't like the direction I'm taking with this :'{ **

**Oh, Richelle Mead owns all VA people**

**APOV**

After she fell asleep the doctor said we should let her rest and leave. I had to stay with her but there was no possible way she was going to let me. Dang strict rules. "Come on Adrian, we can go out to eat and hang out when she sleeps. I told the doctor to let us know the second she wakes up." Lissa said. Well, I guess she has a point. We should get our minds off her. Before leaving I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you and I know I will see you again," you could hear the 'I hope' in the air, "but I still have to say this, if you died on me I would never forgive myself. I'll be back to see you when you wake up." Then we left not knowing how long it would be until I saw those wonderful brown eyes again.

**RPOV**

What was this place? It wasn't a dream. At least it wasn't one of mine. "Adrian?" I called out I knew he was hear somewhere, "No, my Roza, It's me. Dimitri." As he said this he stepped out of the shadows. I cried in joy, "Dimitri! Are you coming back with me?" I knew he wouldn't but a girl could try couldn't she? "Actually, your coming back with me." He said with sadness in his eyes, "But, I killed you. Your not Strigoi anymore. How could I unless…" The realization hit me. I was going to die. Soon. "No, I need to say goodbye, please let me do that then I will join you." I begged with tears streaming down my face. "Don't worry Roza, this is why I'm here. I was told to let you know you have a week precisely to tell those you love goodbye. You will be able to normally function so what you do with the last days of your life are you own decisions." He hugged me and wiped the tears off my face. "Roza, it is time for you to go. You're waking up." He let me go, "I guess I'll see you in a week." I told him, "Yes, then we will be together forever. You and me. You will love it here. We can even start a family if you wish." He smiled as I faded and woke up.

**LPOV**

We were in the middle of watching a movie when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes, Lissa? This is Rose's doctor. She wants to see all of you. She just woke up." Yes! She's up! Finally it took a while. "Ok, we'll be right there." After shutting the phone I told everyone what was going on. "What are we waiting for? Lets go.. NOW!" Adrian said impatiently.

When we arrived in Rose's room she saw us and got tears on her face instantly. "Hey guys. Um.. I don't really know how to say this but.. Um.. When I was in a coma I talked to someone." She said, all eyes went to Adrian who in turn shook his head saying he had no clue. What is going on? Who talked to her? "Well, I talked to Dimitri's sprit. The reason I called everyone here is because he told me something." It was then I noticed Abe and Janie were here, "He said I had a week then I would be joining him. I have… a.. week to… live." She said with sobs falling down her face. "Well, we know so if it is even real cant we find another way to prevent it?" I was going ballistic. She is my best friend and we just made up. I can't loose her so fast again. She hung her head, "If it was only that easy. I love you guys and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I just need to figure a couple things out." She said as she got off the bed. I immedatly ran over and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm soo sorry about the way I've been acting Rose. If I would have known what you were thinking of doing… I would have never listened to the queen. I felt so horrible saying those things but the queen said it was the only way…" I trailed off. "Its ok Liss. I forgive you. You are the best sister and friend a person could ever have. Take care of Adrian for me. I'll see you when you're ready. And, Liss, please look at me," I looked at her tear stained face, "Don't make that too early like I am. I'm counting on you to be the strong link ok? For my mom and Adrian and everyone else." I nodded my head and started crying even harder. When I pulled away I realized everyone else left to give us time together. "Hey, Liss? Can you help me with something before I.. um.. Go?" She said with the good ole Rose Hathaway smirk. "Oh, god, I'm scared. What is it?" She told me the plan and I all but peed myself. "You are really luck you don't have time after you do this right? Kirova is going to crucify you." I laughed. "Yea, yea, just wait till I get done with that I'm moving on up to the queen. MUAHAHAHA." She said evilly as we left the room.

When we found who we were looking for Rose was all ready. She looked fabulous in a form fitting dress that allowed her to move around in it. "Ok, Liss you ready?" Yep. I nodded, "Ok… and rolling.. Now." Rose said as she walked up to Jesse Zelkos.

**RPOV**

I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Hey, hot stuff. You looking for a thrill?" Jesse asked cockily. Don't fight Rose, wait. "Well, it depends. How much are you considering? Five? Nine?" The look in his eyes were priceless. "D-d-d-dolars?" he asked, "No, hundred. But I promise you… it will be worth your while." I gave him a seducing look. "Um… oh uh.. Kay?" He stammered out. "Finally Hathaway comes to her senses. Bout time you hit this." Ah, the old Jesse is back. "Lets go babe," I said pulling him to my dorm.

"You ready for this?" Jesse asked when he was only in his boxers. Dang. He. Is scrimpy! No abs what so ever! "Just a minuet love. I have to go freshen up then I want you to be ready for me…" I had to choke out these next words. "In all your glory," He looked anxious as he said yes. About five minuets later I came out. Sure enough he was there with just a pillow covering him. "Now, your turn Rose." He said reaching for my dress. "No you don't." I said as I flipped him over and started punching him. "This…" punch, "Is…." punch "For…. All the times you…..hit…..on….me!" Four more punches later he was speechless. "Have this be a lesson to you Mr. Zelkos, Don't mess with the girls." As I was leaving I grabbed his clothes and fled.

"ROSE! I cannot believe you just did that! Good thing the doctor told Kirova what was going on with you so you didn't get in trouble." Liss ran up to me. At first I was mad beyond belief but then I got used to it. "As long as I'm the same old Rose just above the rules." I laughed. "Hey, did you get the video?" I asked her. "Yes! It is going to go viral in like twenty seconds! We started the countdown as she loaded it and sent it to every student in the school.

After that happened I felt on top of the world. So, what do you do when your on top of the world? Find your boyfriend and tell him how much you love him before you die. But, right before that is go tell your teacher what an ass he is in front of his class. "Liss, I know the video was only for that but do you think as one last request you could make a documentary of my last week?" She shook her head and I gave her the rolling cue. "Ok, good. Now, to see my favorite teacher. Mr. Stan Alto." We walked up to his closed classroom door but before I did that I turned to the camera, "If your watching this Stan. I want to let you know this is one of my favorite parts about my 'Things to do before I Die.' list." We entered the class not even knocking. "Miss Hathaway and Miss Dragomire, Shouldn't you two be in your classes? Which, Rose, this one is. Take a seat… NOW." he demanded once I refused to sit. "Stan," I started before he had a chance to yell at me again, "I have a feeling I may be leaving the Academy soon so I just wanted to say one last thing to you before I leave. You're an ass who doesn't deserve to teach. All you did was put the students down and none of us appreciate it. Am I right?" I looked to the class who were either laughing or cowering in their seats afraid to answer. "See? Well, my point is made. Good day Stan ole buddy… not…" I snorted as Lissa and I booked it out of the room.

**LPOV**

Rose is so crazy! I can't believe the stuff she's doing. I asked her what the next thing on her list is but she just said this is her alone time with Adrian. I can respect that. So, I took the camera and went to do some own filmage of my own. "Hey, um my friend Rose Hathaway is moving soon and I want to make a fair well video for her. Is there anything you want to say to her?" I asked a novice in her class coming from Stans class. "Yes, she is kickass and the coolest girl around. I didn't know she was leaving us but I'm sure its for the best. I'll miss you Rose! Remember me when you get famous!" The novice smiled, Ellie I think her name is. Well, onto my next interviewees.

**RPOV**

**I have to do this. I have to spend at least this time with Adrian. I can't just leave him. Beep. Beep. "Hey, Rosie?" It was him. "Yes, Addie. I'm almost at your room. I have a surprise for you babe." I hurried faster now as I hung up. When I reached his room I didn't even need to knock he was there waiting for me. "Yes, babe? Surprise me?" I smiled. This is such a difference between now and a couple days ago. **


End file.
